she's mine and mine only
by Lolenalover12
Summary: "your'e mine and I don't share" Harry said as he leaned down. Hermione closed her eyes and whispered "I'm all yours".
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! I know that this isn't true and that's why it is, after all called a fanfcition.**

**I know that there are some here who also thought that harry and hermione ...well...better together? **

**anyway, sorry for Ron's fans out there.**

**IT IS MY FIRST TIME MAKING A FANFICTION ABOUT HARRY AND HERMIONE! OR HARRY POTTER , So be easy on me i guess**

**lets start shall we ^_^**

**but first, I do hope that you all know that I don't own this because if I did, I will surely let Harry end up with Hermione not that I hate where it ended, actually I love it but still...OKAY! lets start before it goes somewhere...**

**...**

**CHAPTER ONE: JEALOUSY**

**He didn't know where this feeling started or when for his best friend Hermione Granger, but He didn't care about those right that matters to him is that how that guy looks at ****_his _****Hermione. Remember to take note the word His. Jason was his name and he's from hufflpuff.**

**Hermione on behalf didn't seem to notice this, in fact she just keep blabbering about the lesson she's trying to teach the guy. Hermione, being smart as she is , was being requested to tutor those who failed. Harry glared at the Jason guy.**

**"This is stupid" Ron admitted. They were spying Hermione in the library.**

**"Just shut up" Harry said through gritted.**

**"Why don't you just tell her so that we can leave or stop this spying thingy" Ron continued.**

**"Say what?"**

**"That you fancy her." Draco said , joining their conversation. Draco had been their friend after the war.**

**"No I don't" Tearing his gaze from the two to look at both Ron and Draco.**

**"Oh sure you don't" Ron said rolling his eyes.**

**"Everybody knows Harry , well except you and her, so there no point in denying it."**

**"Knows what?" Harry asked confused**

**"Now he's being stupid" Draco said biting his apple.**

**"Well what if I say that Hermione is stupid too, Hmmm?" Ron said making Harry glared at him with his oh-so-green eyes.**

**"See told ya." And it was time for Draco to be glared by Harry.**

**"Harry do you know what your'e feeling right now or when she was with some bloke ?"**

**"I...I...I felt angry , I felt like I want to punch someone or to hex or jnx-".**

**"Alright , Alright Harry, calm down alright"**

**"So what am I actually feeling ?" He said as he looked back where Hermione was only to find that Jason was fake reaching for some book to be close to Hermione, Yet the girl failed to notice this. Harry felt his blood boil. Draco and Ron both look at hermione to Jason to Harry. Then they both said in unison."JEALOUS!".**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! sorry if its been a long time since ...you know

well anyway here's an update

and a special thanks to those who like this fic even though you might have forgotten this already XD

I'll try and make it up to you guys ;)

(sorry if they are sometimes an OC)

'Those guys! I can't believe that they said that to me , I mean of course she's my best friend that's why I cared for her' Harry thought to himself while sighing. Somehow Ron and Draco managed to drag Harry out of the library without making noise or should I say without being noticed by hermione for quidditch practice.

Harry sigh, again. They just finished their practice and he was about to go to the common room when he bumped into none other than Hermione. "Oh sorry Harry! did I miss your practice?" Hermione asked.

"No were just about to start" He said sarcastically.

"Hahaha very funny, Potter" She said as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I thought so." He grinned. She smiled in return.

"You guys don't have to hide now!" they both said in unison.

"Damn! I thought that they wouldn't notice us in five minutes but six." Ron said.

"now where's our five galleons my borthers " Fred and George said.

"I told ya, Its supposed to five." Draco said as he and Ron dig into their pockets.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"come on guys!" Hermione said."You wouldn't want us to be late for dinner, would you?" She continued.

"Thats hermione, always on time." Fred commented as they made their way for dinner.

When they arrive in the great hall, there was a commotion going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked his fellow housemates.

"I heard from Luna who heard from Padma who heard from Ernie who heard from Justin who heard from Parvati and Lavender that there's going to be a christmas ball coming!" answered Ginny,excitedly.

"Wow that's long, are you sure you didn't forgot to breath" Draco turned to him." Why, if it isn't Malfoy!" Ginny send him a fake smile."Of course I remembered because if I didn't then I will be in the hospital wing right now, you idiot". She continued."Feisty again aren't we?"Draco smirked at her.

"whoa! guys stop it, why don't we sit down first, eat and meet each other later." Harry said trying to break the tension going between the two. at them and went towards his house table.

Dumbledore stood and everyone silenced down."I'm sure that all of you are hungry so I'm going to make it quick. That's right, What you heard is 's going to be a Christmas ball so to make you prepare, were going to let you visit Hogsmead!. So without further ado, let's not disappoint our tummies and dig in!." Dumbledore said , the twinkling in his eyes never leaving. All of the students cheered and as Dumbledore said, they all dig in and fill their empty stomachs.

Done for chapter 2!

pls review! :)

thanks for reading and have a nice day.

next chapter:

_"Harry, aren't you asking Hermione to the ball?" Ron asked._

_"Can I?" Harry said._

_"Of course you can!" They all replied._


End file.
